pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Adventures in Science
Plants vs. Zombies: Adventures in Science is a platformer game. Overview Plot You are Plant #5334118 in a top-secret laboratory. Your time has come to be tested. However, during testing, rogue zombies from another part of the lab escape through unknown means. You team up with other plants to cull the zombie outbreak before it spreads to the outside world, discover how the zombies escaped, and possibly escape yourself, depending on what you learn. Areas Tutorial During the tutorial, you begin in your own personal greenhouse/holding cell. You go to small rooms where you are taught how to jump, use buttons, and shoot. Your skills are put to the test once zombies escape. Lucky for you, other plants also escape, letting you play as them as well. (Tutorial Levels) Facility Hall 3B After the breach, you wander into a large hallway. Zombies are rather common, although most are weak. Some boundaries can't be crossed normally, but lucky for you, there are a lot of doors. Siege Strategy Testing Room 109 The first room you can access, this room is built like a medieval castle. There are a variety of containment cells, most of them empty and undamaged. After some exploring, you find Wall-nut and Cabbage-pult, who both join the team readily. There are some fragile walls here leading to secret areas. The key to the next room is nearby where you find Cabbage-pult. There is a jammed door that cannot be opened until a while later in this room. Mushroom Growth Room 65 This room is locked at first, but after exploring Siege Strategy Testing Room 109 and finding the key, you can enter. It is quite dark, although not so dark you can't see. You find Puff-shroom and Fume-shroom resting under a large lamp and have to defend them from a short siege of zombies, after which the zombies destroy the lamp and they join your team. The key to the next room is on a higher level of the room, whose access door is unlocked. Mushroom Growth Room 65 Maintenance Floor The upper portion of Mushroom Growth Room 65. It's heavily trashed and swarming with zombies. Somewhere halfway through is the key to the next room accessable through Facility Hall 3B. If you traverse until you meet an impassible barrier, Magnet-shroom will join your team once you free him from a pile of metal objects. HVAC Room 3B The Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning Room for Facility Hall 3B. There's rubble blocking the hallway shortly after this door, which you unlock with the key from Mushroom Growth Room 65's Maintenance Floor. It is filled with fans, which propell you places. You are able to move on upward drafts without air manuvering, but you only go as high as the fan can push you. Many places are impassible until far later due to fans. Instead of finding a key, you must find an access to the vents. In a hidden area that is challenging to get to, you can find a Glider Pot vehicle, giving you some ability to glide off ledges. In an inaccessible at first area, you can find Cactus, who joins the party immediately. Achievements /Achievements/ Plants Player Characters By default, a team consists of up to 3 plants; they can be switched between at any time, but once defeated, they must be healed before using again. Achievement Vehicles NPC Scaredy-shroom Many are seen cowering in Mushroom Growth Room 65, and one is seen hiding behind a table in Mushroom Growth Room 65 Maintenance Floor. Zombies Enemy NPC Important Message Zombie This zombie stands on a rope-supported lift, saying things at the start of levels. Unlike the other escapees, he's not hostile, and actually helps you by giving information, such as the weaknesses of certain zombies. Other NPCs Announcer The announcer is the one that supposedly conducts the experiments. He is not a zombie. He can be sadistic at times with the tests and responses to failures, but is otherwise nice and harmless. He is never seen, but heard in all levels. Objects Terrain/Obstacles/Etc Powerups Terrain Terrain powerups are powerups that appear on the terrain. Personal Personal powerups are chosen for the level; by default, you can have up to 2. Misc Plant/Zombie Credits Credit for Celekinesis goes to CompliensCreator00. Credit for Scythe-weed goes to RandomzSunfish23901. Category:Games